endercraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
CrushSoda's Alternative Account
CrushSoda's Alternative Account, which went by many names, is an account in which Crush would log on with to AFK farms, to play jokes on others, or to boost his opinion with. Over the course of the account's lifetime on EnderCraft, its name had been changed ten times, eight of which were references to events of the server. As of October 9, 2018, the account's name is GooglePixel3, in relation to the smartphone of the same name (which Crush owns). History Crush had originally created the account in July of 2017, as a joke to one of his longtime friends Bryceholmes35's account, in which he had named it Bryceholmes36, simply adding one to 35 at the end of his name. This is the one of ten names that was not a reference to EnderCraft. The account remained untouched and unused for a long period of time, until a conversation sparked about Pastor_Glowstone's username, in which joalsm had jokingly wondered what Pastor's name would be like if it were Pastor_Lantern. After seeing the remark, Crush had remembered the existence of his second account, which he renamed to joked name. This was the first of eight server references of the account. The next username for the account was pretty straight forward, EnderCraftMC_, which served as an "advertisement" for the server when Crush would be on that account on other servers. This was the second of eight server references of the account. Later in February of 2017, Greatnate262, FusionG0lden, LONGO1, BankOfBeast, Yerawizard, and Crush, all renamed their second accounts to different coloured versions of _Red_Max_'s username. There existed Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and Rainbow variants. _Blue_Max_ was the one Crush took, as the opposite of Red is commonly know to be blue. This was the third of eight server references of the account. April Fools Day of 2017, Crush had once again used his second account to joke at Bryceholmes35's username (which was later renamed to McCannoner). The night of March 30th, Crush had said to Bryce's friends "be careful when you press tab tomorrow", because he would then change his second account's name to McCannnoner (three n's). There was mass confusion as to which account was which after the name change. This was the last of the ten names that were not a reference to EnderCraft. The following month, in May of 2017, when Varrdoom returned from his own personal hiatus (correct me if this is wrong). During that time, players began to make poems with variations of Varr's username, including Varrvroom, Varrroom, Varrboom, and a few others. Knowing Crush, he had changed his second account's name to one of the variants of Varr's name, therefore he decided to go Varrbroom. There was quite a laugh at the first sight of an account with that particular name. This was the fourth of eight server references of the account. The fifth server reference of the account was not really related to the server itself, but rather to Crush, himself. Crush's username used to be KyleB2467, which he later renamed his second account to. After he had renamed it, Crush explained the origin behind the name, and many players began to remember the good times from 2015 with him, which was when he first joined the server. The next username was a very random username, which Crush had used